Electronic documents (e.g., web pages, documents generated by a word processor) often contain information that can be easily accessed based on an action taken by a user. As an example, text within an electronic document can be marked up to include a link (e.g., a URL) referencing content at another location. A user viewing the electronic document can use a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) to click on the marked up text including the link, to access content at the location referenced by that link. As another example, a user can use the pointing device (e.g., a mouse) to hover over a link to view an infotip, often referred to as a tooltip.